


Crashing Into a New World

by EmbersAtDusk



Category: Destiny (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: Gen, i am just really obsessed with destiny 2 rn, idk what im doing, im such a bad author, it is 4 am right now, why are you reading this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbersAtDusk/pseuds/EmbersAtDusk
Summary: Luna, an Awoken Hunter, is assigned a mission of scouting out planets in another solar system after a mysterious event causes the Light to expand far beyond the Reef.
Relationships: Ghost & Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 8





	Crashing Into a New World

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know all of the lore of Destiny 2, only some of it.
> 
> I don’t really remember much of RWBY seasons 4-5, so I’m just guessing based off my memory that team RWBY and Qrow were traveling together.
> 
> I will probably make a lot of mistakes while writing this. I'm not that good of an author, but I hope it isn't too bland. 
> 
> This is what my guardian, Luna, looks like:  
https://imgur.com/J73pdqC

“You lost control! We are gonna crash!”

Specter, Luna’s ghost, was panicking, and so was Luna. Her bright green eyes stared at the controls, forgetting how to work her ship for a moment. 

“Luna!” Specter exclaimed. “We are going to a habited planet no guardian has ever been to before. I would like to be able to return to Earth!”

Snapping out of her shock, Luna landed to gain control of her ship, stopping it seconds before it would have crashed. It was now several feet above the treetops. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair. “Did it, Specter.” 

“No! You forgot to stabilize it!” Specter yelled into her ear. Luna winced, and the ship started falling again. This time, it hit the ground, and she passed out.

  
  


_ One day earlier _

  
  


The Last City was alive, now more than ever. The Traveler floated high above it, its light dancing across the sky, visible to all within a wide radius. The citizens below were astounded and mesmerized, while the Guardians above in the Tower wondered what could possibly have happened to cause the Traveler to show a spark of life for the first time in centuries.

“Whatever is causing this, the light seems to have spread farther,” Ikora said to Zavala. “Some of my Warlocks have ascertained that the light reaches out far beyond the Reef now; in fact, it touches several other solar systems!”

“But is there anything out in those solar systems?” pondered Zavala. “Any useful resources? Any sentient creatures?”

“We have yet to find out,” Ikora answered. “I think we should send a Guardian out there. They could scout ahead. It will be like the astronauts of old - exploring a place nobody has been to before, a place nobody has dreamed of going to before.”

Zavala seemed to disagree with Ikora. “We don’t know what is out there,” he argued. “This guardian could die almost immediately. I don’t want to risk anyone.”

Ikora grinned. “Oh, I’m not thinking of just anyone.”

Zavala frowned. “Who are you thinking of sending out on this perilous mission?”

“The guardian who slew the Oryx, the Taken King. The guardian who took the heart out of the Black Garden. The single-handedly ended the Red War,” Ikora got more aggressive as she talked. “The guardian who destroyed the Infinite Mind and a worm god. The guardian who avenged Cayde, who took down Uldren Sov and his barons.”

“So Luna?” Zavala asked. “We can ask her, but you and I both know that if she won’t listen to us if she doesn’t want to.”

“Luna isn’t one to turn down an adventure like this one,” Ikora smiled. “She will say yes. She likes the unknown - and she is one of the older guardians. It has been 50 years now since she was resurrected for the first time by her ghost.”

Zavala sighed. “Fine. Go and ask her. If she says no, though, we aren’t sending anyone.”

  
  


Luna was in a Gambit match when she got a message from Ikora. “Meet at the Tower as soon as possible.”

Luna frowned. She didn’t really talk to the Vanguard unless she needed to. Before, she had. Before Cayde died, they had talked more often and she did more missions for them, and, rarely, with one of them. Then Cayde died, and she disobeyed them to hunt down Uldren Sov. She was a ruthless killer, and the hole in her heart from his death burned brightly as she killed him. None of them had been the same since then, and their friendly chats had quickly went away. She only did what they told her to do if she felt it necessary. Her Vanguard was dead, anyway, so she didn’t have anyone to directly report to. 

Luna was thinking about whether she should speak to them or not when she got sniped by the Primeval.  _ Just great. _

  
  


She made the mistake of talking to the Vanguard later, and agreeing to go on the mission. She regretted it as soon as Specter was waking her up on her crashed ship. 

“Ugh, my head hurts,” she groaned. “Heal me faster, Specter!”

Specter beeped. “I am! You know how it works, it takes a second for you to feel it!”

“Just because I know how it is doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Luna started to stand up. “Well, thanks anyway,” she said, putting her mask on, pulling her hood up, and grabbing her hand cannon. “Is this ship okay?”

Specter beeped. “It is good to fly, there are just some marks on the outside from the crash. We were only a few feet above the ground, you know.”

“Just making sure,” Luna replied. 

Just as she was about to step out, her ghost shouted: “Wait!”

Luna paused. “What?”

“There are… people outside!” Specter seemed surprised.

“People?” Luna asked. “Like,  _ people  _ people? As in human beings?”

Specter bobbed up and down, nodding. “I wonder how they got here… also, they have weapons.”

“You just added that at the end like it was nothing!” Luna exclaimed. “I’m pretty sure them having weapons is something pretty big. Should I keep mine out?”

“You probably should,” Specter replied. “That way they don’t shoot before asking questions.”

Luna nodded and kept her gun out. She opened the door of her ship, and walked outside with her gun up, to see 5 people, all pointing various weapons at her.

There was a girl in a red cloak, with a type of scythe. There was a girl in black with swords, and a girl in blue with a sword. There was a girl in yellow with weapons on her arms, and a man with a similar scythe to the girl in red. They all seemed thoroughly confused. 

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” The man, who seemed to be the oldest, asked. 

Luna grinned, although nobody could see it under her mask. “I’m from another planet,” she stated matter-of-factly. “I was tasked with coming here to see if there was life - and there definitely is.” She nodded towards the group, lowering her gun.

The girl in red squealed. “So you’re an alien?!” She exclaimed. She nudged the girl in blue. “Told you!” she whispered rather loudly. 

Luna laughed. “Yeah, I am. Nice to meet you.”

Unlike the girls, who were all talking amongst themselves excitedly, the man frowned. “Prove it,” he said. He turned towards the girls. “We need to take potential threats seriously.” They all looked at Luna, expecting something. 

Luna lowered her cloak and took off her mask, revealing her rather blue face. She grinned as all of their jaws dropped, even the skeptical man’s. “I’m assuming your planet doesn’t have blue people?”

The girl in black nodded. “Yeah… no. That isn’t a thing here.”

“But features of animals are?” Luna asked. “That’s… strange. Do you know what caused it to happen?” 

“No,” the girl with cat ears replied. “We are an oppressed race, but a group made out of Faunus - people like me, with animal features - are terrorists.”

“So we’ll shut them down!” Luna exclaimed. 

“Whoa lady,” the girl in blue exclaimed. “I don’t know how it works where you are from, but it isn’t that easy to take down terrorists. They’ve already killed one of us, and I don’t think your planet or whatever would appreciate it if you didn’t return.”

Luna laughed. “Trust me, dying is the least of my problems. At most, it is a minor annoyance.” Everyone was confused by this, and Luna reveled in the mystery of it. “Besides, I hunt down alien monsters in my spare time. I have killed  _ gods  _ before. There was a reason I was chosen for this mission.”

Nobody was sure whether to believe her or not. And what did she mean by death being a minor annoyance? 

_ “Should I ask who is the person with the most authority on their planet and talk to them?”  _ Luna asked Specter telepathically. 

_ “That seems like it would be the best course of action,”  _ he replied.

“So,” Luna clapped her hands together, preparing to say a cliche line from pre-GoldenAge Earth, “take me to your leader.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! It is nearly 5 AM when I am typing this and I have stayed up all night. Luckily for me it is a weekend, and I am free to do what I want! Which is playing Destiny 2. And writing cringey fanfics. If I'm being honest with myself I will probably forget about this story soon, or get writer's block like I usually do, and in that case, sorry to disappoint.


End file.
